Always On My Mind
by Pumpkinbam
Summary: Kukai falls in love Amu but she does'nt know. Will Kukai tell her? And does Amu feel the same way too? Amu x Kukai
1. Lateness?

**Title:** Always On My Mind  
**Author: **Pumpkinbam (ME!)  
**Genre:** Romance & Friendship  
**Pairing: **Amu x Kukai  
**Rating:** K+  
**Description: **Kukai falls in love Amu but she does'nt know. Will Kukai tell her? And does Amu feel the same way too? Amu x Kukai  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara! it belongs to Peach-Pit. "Always On My Mind" by Tiki Taane ( I think I'll use it later X3 ).  
**Comments: **Yah I'm kinda bored... I think they look cute together anyways... ^_^

* * *

**Always On My Mind****  
**_Pumpkinbam_

**Chapter 1****  
**_Lateness?_

* * *

_**Kukai's POV**_

I sat down on a chair in the Royal Garden. The Guardians we're having lunch together as usual.

"YUM! Nadeshiko-chan's cookies are the best!", Yaya said taking a bite of the cookie while Nadeshiko smiled.

I looked around for a certain pink haired girl namely, Amu Hinamori.

'I wonder what's taking Hinamori-san soo long?', I thought.

"Kukai do you know where Hinamori-san is?", Tadase asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

I just shrugged, "No, why?, I asked.

"Well then, Look for her!", Tadase said.

I rolled my eyes, "Why me?".

Tadase suddenly transformed into Kiseki.

"COZ' I SAID SO! NOW GO AND LOOK FOR HINAMORI-SAN PEASANT!", Tadase/Kiseki yelled.

I stood up officially annoyed, "I'm going, I'm going, sheesh! What an Angry Prince!", I quickly walked out.

"NOW WHO ARE YOU CALLING PRINCE!", I heard him yell just outside the door.

I continued walking, 'Now to look for Hinamori-san'.

* * *

**Well that's a start. I know it's short and there is hardly anything going on yet. But It'll come. I'll continue probably tomorrow or some other day. Maybe, I think! Anyways Good Night!**

**R&R**

_- Pumpkinbam_


	2. Acting Weird

**Thanks for the reviews! X3**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Always On My Mind****  
**_Pumpkinbam_

**Chapter 2****  
**_Acting Weird_

* * *

_**Amu's POV**_

"WOW! Amu-chan you're really good! Why don't you join the team!", Ran congratulated me, waving her frilly pink pom-poms.

Miki and Su followed after the us, smiling and nodding their heads in agreement, "We agree with Ran, Amu-chan!".

I could'nt help but smile at the charas, "Thanks you guys. That means a lot to me.".

"AHA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU HINAMORI-SAN!", I heard someone call out.

I turned around...

_**Kukai's POV**_

_'Where could Hinamori-san be?'_, I thought, walking through the corridors of Seiyo Elementary.

"SOUMA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!", A high-pitched ultra girly voice squealed.

Rolling my eyes I slowly turned around to see none other than Saaya Yamabuki.

"Saaya! Err- I gotta find someone so- SEE YA!", I tried to run only to be stopped by her.

"Now who would that _someone_ be?", she asked.

I shoved her out of the way rolling my eyes as I did, "Have you seen Hinamori-san?".

After that, her eyes began to violently twitch and glare. I decided to make a run for it... and FAST!

As I ran I could her her screaming, "GRRRRRRRRR! WHY IS IT ALWAYS HINAMORI AND NOT ME?...Souma-sama?...SOUMA-SAMA WHERE DID YOU GO!", Saaya finished screaming and looked very crossed.

I finally stopped running and came to a halt as I heard voices.

"WOW! Amu-chan you're really good! Why don't you join the team!", that was what I heard.

_'That's Ran! Hinamori-san must be with her charas!', _I thought and hurriedly ran to the where I heard them.

"AHA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU HINAMORI-SAN!", I said victoriously.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting at the Royal Garden for ages! That little prince back there must be flabbergasted by now!", I asked her.

She looked down looking ashamed, _'Gee I didn't mean to be so harsh to her_!'. I looked at her again, _'Although she does look cute when she's like that- WHAT AM I SAYING?', _I smiled nervously.

Amu apologized, "Sorry I was late." Amu summoned up all her courage to ask him, "Can I join the soccer team?", she asked me.

I smiled at the thought of it, "Sure", I shrugged and began to walk off.

All of a sudden Daichi came by my side, "I've just noticed, do you like Hinamori-san?", he asked raising a brow.

"I don't know, maybe... Yeah I guess so", I told my own chara, I knew I could trust Daichi.

Daichi gave me a double thumbs up, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone! And between you and me I kinda like Ran".

I smiled and gave my chara a double thumbs up too and carried on walking.

_**Amu's POV**_

I cannot believe that I'm in the team, "Is that it? You can't just say 'sure'? W-wait- Are you sure?", I had a hard time finding words.

Kukai shrugged, "Yeah I'm sure. Anything wrong?", was all he said.

"But you never ever let girls in your team?", I had to ask.

Kukai spun around smiling at me and giving a thumbs-up, "I guess you're just one special girl Amu-chan".

I blushed at his comment, _'One special girl...*sighs*...SOMEBODY PINCH ME!', _I snapped out of my own thoughts.

"Tsk... Took you long enough to ask. Besides, I've seen you play before, you're really good", He added.

I felt a little embaressed when he said that, "Thanks...Err- Amu-chan?", I smiled a little smile.

"Hey can't I call you Amu-chan? We're friends right?", He looked at me.

_'Wow... Kukai's eyes... AMU-CHAN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF IT'S JUST KUKAI!'_, I got out of my thoughts.

"Yeah right. Kukai-kun", I said playing along.

I heard Ran whispering to Miki and Su, "Kawaii! I think Amu-chan has a crush on Kukai!", Suu and Miki giggled.

Blushing like mad I stood up to the three, "I-It's not what you think!".

"Don't worry Amu-chan you're secrets safe with us! Because you're not the only one", Miki and Su smirked at Ran.

"What? What are you all on about?", Ran crossed her arms.

Amu smirked too, "Yah! You and Daichii!".

Ran blushed, "GRRRR Nevermind!".

We all giggled and continued walking behind Kukai.

_'Maybe Ran is right. Hmm I'll just wait and see', _Amu thought.

_**Normal POV**_

And so they walked over to the Royal Garden.

Both Amu and Kukai had the same thought stuck in their heads.

_'Do I really like Amu?' _thought Kukai.

_'Do I really like Kukai?' _thought Amu.

_...Find out... Later..._

* * *

**Okay... I know it's not that long but took me a while to come up with it...**

**R&R Plz! XD**

_- Pumpkinbam_


	3. Brokenhearted?

Finally, I have continued...

**I'm lazy... I know... I'M SOO SORRY!**

**Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews! It's really encouraging! =]**

* * *

**Always On My Mind****  
**_Pumpkinbam_

**Chapter 3****  
**_Brokenhearted?_

* * *

_**Amu's Point Of Veiw...**_

So here I am walking to school...

"THERE SHE IS! IT'S HINAMORI AMU!" one of my fans again.

I walk past, acting like I didnt hear them.

"SOO COOL AND SPICY!", I hear them say, which is really getting annoying.

Anyways, I'm kinda getting use to all the fans but it still creeps me out everytime.

Finally, I got to school until...

"Hinamori-san I need to have a word with you!" I heard someone call me. I turned around to see Saaya coming at me like a raging bull.

She pointed an accusing finger at me. Typical, just typical. What did I do now?

"YOU BETTER LISTEN HINAMORI! BECAUSE SOUMA-SAMA IS MINE AND SO IS HOTORI-SAN!", Saaya said it like she was trying to threaten me, not working! but it's definately annoying.

I tried to cover things up, "I KNOW I USED TO LIKE HOTORI-SAN BUT NOT ANYMORE!".

She gasped. Uh oh. She's out to get me, "Then you must like Souma-sama!".

"NO, I DON'T LIKE SOUMA-SAMA!", I told her. Great job Amu! You're a total Pinocchio!

_**Kukai's Point Of Veiw...**_

I waited for the photo copying that I ordered at the office.

'I can't wait to show Amu the timetable for her training', I thought.

The photo copying was finished and I looked for Amu.

I was about to walk around the corner...

"NO, I DON'T LIKE SOUMA-SAMA!", I was speechless when I heard Amu say that.

I suddenly felt a lot of anger and hurt at the same time. I couldn't face Amu now.

Turning the other way, I walked away with my head down and my mind filled with emotions.

Finding a place, such as my classroom, I sat at my desk with my arms crossed and head down.

'I can't believe it! Amu does'nt like me!', I thought.

'But I like her? Do I? No, no I don't! I love her!' I thought of an explanation or reason.

My thoughts went down again, 'Let's face the facts. She doesn't like me so... why would she love me?'.

* * *

**I'm lazy... I know... I also know it's short... SUPER SHORT...I think?**

**Aww... Poor Kukai... TT_TT**

**Don't worry folks! It'll all change later! ^_^**

_**- Pumpkinbam**_

**R&R**


	4. A Walk in the Park

I really want to finish this story...

**So this is the last chapter...**

**DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS! I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY!**

**Oh, BTW I'm not going to use the song... SORRY... I just use it for the title...**

* * *

**Always On My Mind****  
**_Pumpkinbam_

**Chapter Four****  
**_A Walk in the Park_

* * *

_**After School...**_

_**Amu's Point Of Veiw...**_

_'Phew, That was close!' _I say after convincing Saaya.

I think for a second, _'Hey? Kukai hasn't given me a schedule yet? I'll go look for him to receive it'._

I looked over to the crowd of students. Spotting Kukai, I went over to him.

_'Strange,' _I thought. _'Kukai looks upset,' _I wonder.

_**Kukai's Point Of Veiw...**_

I was walking and still feeling upset.

Daichii came up to my shoulder. "Kukai why are you not happy?" he asks me.

"Stuff," I say.

"Oh, I know what happened," Daichii realized what I was trying to say.

Daichii sighed, "You know Kukai. At least you could tell her how you really feel".

I looked at my chara, "I guess I could try".

"Hey Kukai", I looked up to see Amu.

Daichii gave me a thumbs up, 'Well, I'll try'.

"Amu-chan do you want to take a walk to the park later?", I ask her.

She raised an eyebrow, probably confused but shrugged. "Okay. Can I have my schedule now please?", she asks.

I hand her the schedule and we part ways.

_**Amu's Point Of Veiw...**_

"Amu-chan why do you think Kukai is upset?" Ran asks me.

I shook my head, "I'm afraid I don't know Ran".

Setting off to the park, I waved goodbye to my charas.

_'Kukai, did I do something wrong?'_ I questioned myself along the way.

I see Kukai at the small bridge in the park.

I walk up to him, he stood quietly staring at the water.

"Hi," I say but Kukai did not reply. Silence unfolded between us for a while.

"Amu-chan did you really mean what you said?" Kukai asks me suddenly.

I was taken aback by this, "What do you mean Kukai?".

Kukai looked over his shoulder at me, "What you said to Saaya?".

I thought back then realization came over me, _'Oh no he heard'._

"Kukai what I said to Saaya...," I paused for a moment, "...is not true".

_**Kukai's Point Of Veiw...**_

Everything she said began to sank in, 'It wasn't? I guess I should tell her the truth too...'.

"Amu-chan, I need to tell you something...," I say waiting for a response.

Amu looks at me, "What is it Kukai-kun?" she waits for me to continue.

I look at her straight in the eye, "I love you, Amu-chan".

She looked startled at first then smiled warmly, "I love you too, Kukai-kun".

I went closer to her and then kissed her.

She was startled at first but eventually returned the kiss.

We parted after a few seconds, smiling at each other until...

"AMU AND KUKAI SITTING IN THE TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", Ran came out of the bushes waving her pom-poms and making kissy faces at us.

Amu frowned at Ran, "RAN STOP TEASING ME AND KUKAI OR AMI-CHAN WILL HAVE A NEW PLAYMATE TONIGHT!", she glared at her chara.

Ran squeeled, feeling frightened and headed back home.

I look at Amu. "Do you want to get some Ice-Cream?" I ask her.

Her eyes lit up, "You know I do! I'll have chocolate!", she says.

I smile at her, "Me too!" We head over to the ice-cream stand.

_**The End...**_

* * *

**How was it? Finally, It's complete! ^_^**

**I hope it's not too short... Also hope you liked it =D**

**Thanks for all the reviews... YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**-**_**Pumpkinbam**_

**R&R**


End file.
